


Vacío

by Muffliat0



Category: Eternal Ones Series — Kirsten Miller
Genre: Amor Poco Correspondido, F/M, One Shot, Poco Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Por lo regular, era imparcial en todo, sin embargo, el hombre alto dejaba ver un enorme vacío que ella había dejado al marcharse.
Relationships: Adam Rosier/Haven Moore





	Vacío

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de "The Eternal Ones" pertenecen a Kirsten Miller y a los que tengan parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno.

_Un par de ojos negros estaban fijos en algún punto de aquél lago; el clima era bastante frío, al menos para los mortales, no sabía la razón por la que se había puesto aquel abrigo. En realidad; había muchas cosas que no entendía con exactitud, aunque quisiera pensar que sí._

_Un pequeño rayo de esperanza quería filtrarse en él, deseando con toda su antigua existencia que ella no llegara, de hacerlo, significaba que todo había terminado, no habría vuelta atrás, verla aparecer, le haría perder todo deseo por el futuro._

—A—

La luz se apagó una vez que la puerta se hubiese cerrado a su espalda; dejar ir a Haven era demasiado, él siempre cumplía su palabra para con ella, en lo mejor de sus posibilidades, después de todo, no podía cambiar lo que era.

Haberla sacado de aquel mausoleo le había tentado a marcharse, dejándola atrás ¿qué caso había cumplir su palabra? Si no importaba cuando se esforzara, el mundo no lo dejaría cambiar, ella no aceptaría que aquel cambio era real, sólo porque ella lo había alentado.

Cuanto envidiaba a Iain Morrow.

Ésa alma nunca tenía que esforzarse, con tan solo tenerla enfrente era suficiente para que ella se enamorara perdidamente de él; no interesaba absolutamente nada; si le mentía, siempre terminaba siendo _«con buenas intenciones»_ , ese beneficio, nunca aplicaba para él.

Adam avanzó hasta la séptima puerta, con la esperanza de cumplir su palabra con la mujer que amaba, la última vez que le había encerrado, había vuelto a él, no de la manera que él siempre deseaba, pero terminaba otorgándole la libertad.

Aquella tranquilidad era lo más cercano que tendría de un sueño reparador.

—A—

La luz iluminó tenuemente el rostro de Adam, dejando que la sombra revelara más de lo que su apariencia lo hacía, sin embargo, el rostro que le miraba no era el de Haven, sino el de una pelirroja, tenía un semblante impermeable, pero la sombra que reflejaba le hizo saber que tampoco era humana.

—Nunca creí que te vería en esta vida. —Admitió él en un tono tranquilo.

—Sabes quién soy.

—Desde luego; _La Diosa de las Serpientes,_ le di a Haven la llave, le dije que te la diera, que tú sabrías cuando liberarme, me temo que no ha pasado mucho desde que le dije eso ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? —Sonrió tranquilo.

—La visión que tuve me trajo hasta ti.

—Oh, querida mía, me temo que eso no dice mucho.

—He visto a New York perdido, gente muerta en todos lados, y una mujer exigiendo el destino que se le fue prometido.

—Eres la única que puede ver el futuro ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? Si estoy encerrado.

—Me temo, _Adam,_ que encerrarte no evitará que se cumpla, tienes que estar libre para evitarlo.

—Bueno, ¿tengo que recordarte que soy el encargado del caos? ¿Cómo podría evitar que New York se consuma?

—Los dos sabemos muy bien lo que tu abandono ocasionará ¿ya dejó de preocuparte Milo?

Adam sonrió suavemente, avanzó un par de pasos, pero la pelirroja frente a él no se inmutó, siempre tan valiente, pensó.

—Le dije a Milo que se fuera a Brasil.

—Pero con tu ausencia, los dos sabemos que no hay razón para que él tome ese vuelo, no le teme a nadie más que no seas tú.

—No puedo ayudarte, mejor dicho, no quiero ayudarte, Diosa de las serpientes.

—Haven me aseguró que habías cambiado, Adam ¿ha sido toda una farsa, entonces?

—Ella ha venido aquí, a encerrarme, está claro que ella considera que mi cambio no es suficiente convincente, y que sólo hago las cosas _buenas_ delante de ella, esperando algo a cambio, eres su amiga; tienes que saberlo mejor que nadie.

—Sí, lo sé, entonces ¿estás rechazando tu pronta liberación? ¿O aguardarás aquí a que en su próxima vida, Haven venga a liberarte?

—A Beatriz le tomó treinta años…

—Sí, pero Ettore había muerto para cuando te encerró, Adam ¿realmente quieres saber cuánto le tomará liberarte esta vez?

Los ojos negros de Adam se posaron en Leah, y el extraño brillo le hizo saber a la pelirroja que la razón por la que estaba pensando en aceptar, no era la que todos pensarían.

—De acuerdo, seré la guía de esos niños.

—El plan es el mismo, Adam, usarlos para el bien.

—Lo pensaré –soltó tranquilo. —Mientras tanto, no tienes que decirle a Haven que me liberaste, todos estarán más tranquilos, si creen que sigo aquí.

—De acuerdo –aceptó.

Leah se hizo a un lado para que Adam pasara junto a ella; no era común en su persona intervenir, por lo regular, era imparcial en todo, sin embargo, él hombre alto dejaba ver un enorme vacío que había dejado Haven, al marcharse.

—Adam. —Lo detuvo.

— ¿Tan rápido te arrepentiste de mi libertad?

—Sólo quiero que sepas, que la única razón por la que Haven vino aquí, para encerrarte, es porque todos mal interpretamos mi profecía.

—Ella vino aquí, a encerrarme, porque creyó que maté a Piero.

—Sí –aceptó Leah.

La muchacha avanzó más, hasta llegar a la puerta, con los ojos negros de Adam fijos en ella; se detuvo, sin preocuparse volverse hasta él.

—Dime ¿te has preguntado por qué ella te cree siempre tan fácil? ¿Por qué sin importarle lo que Iain pensaba, clamó que su corazón le decía que habías cambiado?

—Haven siempre ha sido un misterio para mí.

—Tienes que saber, Adam, que su corazón ya no le pertenece completamente a Iain.

Adam observó a la pelirroja alejarse, la puerta del mausoleo estaba abierta, estaba en toda libertad de marcharse.

—H—

La imagen de Iain seguía en su mente, el recuerdo del beso que le dio antes de que ella se dirigiera a Green-Wood Cemetery; sin embargo, la única sensación que estaba en sus labios era la de aquel beso que le había dado Adam antes de que saliera del mausoleo.

¿Por qué?

Avanzó rápidamente, apretando la llave de aquella tumba, irse a despedir de Adam era lo correcto ¿cierto? Sin embargo estaba nerviosa, había elegido quedarse con Iain, su corazón casi completo pertenecía a él ¿verdad?

¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Por qué comenzaba a dudarlo? Antes de dejar a Adam en aquel lugar, le otorgó una parte de su corazón, pero sólo un pequeño lugar, y ahora, se había esparcido de forma incontrolable, deseaba la mirada de aquellos ojos negros sobre ella, el tacto de sus frías manos sobre su rostro, y el contacto de sus labios sobre los de ella, robando su calor.

La puerta pesaba mucho. Ella tuvo que empeñar toda su fuerza para abrirla.

— ¿Adam? —Llamó Haven en la oscuridad.

No hubo respuesta.

La tumba estaba vacía.

Su corazón se agitó, con un dolor tan grande, que dio paso al vacío.

Adam había roto su promesa para con ella.


End file.
